Little Badger redone!
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: Same story,more stuff! Danny is lost in the rocky moutains, stricken with amnesia. Being the normal villian he is, Vlad convinces the boy that they are father and son...but when the past starts getting in the way, how far will Vlad go to have his son?
1. Starting point

**Spy Guy: So I wanted to do this to celebrate the i year anna versayr thingy that's coming up. this story is almost a year old. So I decided to improve it a bit. Tee! In a hurry. Hope you enjoy. :D **

**Diclaimer: I dont' own Danny Phanotm...or velcro. (even though it;s not in this story.)**

* * *

There was a horrible feeling in the pit of Danny's Fenton's stomach. It was the feeling you get when something bad is going to happen, and you are powerless to stop it.

The boy straightened himself from his cramped position in the GAV, stretching out his muscles and staring at the boring countryside. There was tall grass as far as the eye could see, wild, untamed…, and more boring than cows. Danny gave a loud yawn, and shut his eyes once more. When his parents had told about their annual family vacation, he imagined Florida, or California. Colorado was second on his list of places he really didn't want to be, competing only with Wisconsin, home of the evil Vlad Masters. The boy had reminded his mother of what happened there, but she shrugged it off and simply told him not to worry, before continuing her packing. Jazz had talked to them constantly…to no avail.

* * *

So here they were, all four members of the Fenton family, crammed into the Ghost Assault Vehicle, headed to a campground in the middle of the Rocky mountains.

Danny shifted once more, his eyes blinking open, realizing that all attempts at sleep were futile. He sighed, resting his chin on his fist, and staring at the back of the seat in front of him. It was then that his sister spotted him in his dull mood. Ever the caring heart, Jazz smiled warmly and jokingly asked her brother,

"So, Danny. You're not going to go crazy this time, are you?"

The boy allowed himself a weak chuckle, turning to the girl.

"Hey." He smiled. "Aren't I allowed to be a little bit worried?"

"Is this about Vlad?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…" The boy sighed. "He has a cabin somewhere up here. I told you that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Jazz replied. "But don't worry little brother. I'm sure we'll stay far away from it as possible."

Danny couldn't help but feel better as his sister placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived, Maddie and Jack quickly set up camp, inflating the tents, and putting the ghost hunting equipment in a tree so a bear couldn't get it. (Forget the fact that the food was lying out for all to see.) The camp was set near a calm clear river that stretched over the horizon. Danny kneeled on the bank, splashing his face with the cool water, and sighing deeply, hoping the feeling in his stomach would go away.

It didn't.

The boy then took off his shoes and socks, putting his feet into the soothing cold, holding his arms around his body, trying to get the feeling to go away. Unknown to him, Jazz had been watching, staring at her little brother's troubled expression.

"He's scared…" She whispered to her mother. Maddie turned from the sleeping bag she was unfolding and frowned.

"I was afraid of this…" The woman sighed. "I know he's very sensitive, but…I didn't think he was this bad."

"Maybe he just needs to lighten up." Jazz smiled, her eyes wandering over to her father as he desperately tried to untangle the line of a Fenton fisher.

"Hey dad." She called. "Why don't you and Danny go fishing while mom and I go into the woods to get firewood?"

The man turned from what he was doing, and cocked his head in confusion.

"You two in the woods all by yourselves?" He asked. "There are wild animals out there. You could get hurt without a man to help you."

Maddie glared at her husband, placing her hands firmly on her hips as she stood up.

"Jack, I'm very capable of taking care of myself." She snapped. "You and Danny should go fishing. He could use some cheering up. This is a good chance for some fatherly bonding."

"Yeah." Jazz added, copying her mother's stance. "A very good time for bonding. Isn't that what these vacations are for?"

Jack's eyes grew distant for a moment as the gears in his mind grinded into motion with a sickening screech. Then a huge smile spread across his face and he jumped suddenly to his feet.

"Yes!" He shouted, holding the fishing rod in the air. "That_ is_ what these vacations are for! Father/son time!"

Maddie and Jazz shot each other triumphant glances as they turned to leave.

* * *

Danny had somehow ignored the entire conversation behind him as he stared into the waters below him. They were mesmerizing. He reached a hand in, stroking the surface. It made him feel slightly better. Peaceful…

But his calm was shattered at Jack plopped himself down on the bank beside him, outfitted unnecessarily in his fishing cap and life vest. He smiled, holding out a vest for Danny as well.

"Safety first." The man grinned. Danny slowly took it, shooting his dad a strange look.

"Dad…" had said, setting the it down on the bank. "The water's only a few feet deep. And I'm a very good swimmer."

"Safety first…" Jack growled threateningly. Danny did a double take, quickly putting his vest on, and buckling the straps. The boy smiled nervously as his dad handed him a Fenton fisher, and threw the now untangled line of his own into the water. The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Danny spoke up.

"Hey dad?" He asked, throwing his line out into the water once more.

"What is it, Danny boy?" Jack replied, somewhat preoccupied as he tried to free his line from a stubborn low hanging tree branch.

"Well…" The boy murmured, fighting for the right words… "Well…why the Rockies?"

He was greeted by a warm smile from his father. Jack turned to him, fishing entirely forgotten as a dreamy look crossed his face.

"This was where me and Vladdy would go for breaks. We'd bring our girl friends with us, and have great camping trips. I haven't been up here in so long. Never after Vlad's accident. I wasn't going to go without him. One never went without the other. It wouldn't have felt right."

"Oh…" Danny said, feeling a small tug on his line.

"Just let that one go." Jack smiled, still reminiscing about his college days. "One time, me and Vladdy caught one that was almost a big as you, right in this very river."

"Yeah right." Danny scoffed in disbelief.

""No, it's true! We took pictures."

The man laughed heartily, and soon, Danny found himself joining in. The feeling in his stomach soon faded away into non existence as father and son continued, their bond growing stronger with every line cast and story told…

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Maddie shook the two from their work and pointed to a gentle open fire. The flames licked at the air, trying to grasp it in their claws. Danny smiled at the warmth he knew it would bring as he got up, his feet covered in mud from the bank. Jack grinned as well, taking a bucket of fish in his hands. There were only three medium sized ones in there, but the amount didn't mater to the two. Danny wrapped his arms around his dad, holding him tight, and thanking him for the wonderful afternoon. Jazz smiled at the two, before turning to the fire, and carefully placing rocks to prevent spreading.

It would be bad if the forest burned to the ground.

* * *

Danny sat his plate down and sighed deeply, picking a bone from his teeth.

"Those fish were great, dad." He grinned. "We caught them good."

"We sure did Danny." The man chuckled. "Too bad we didn't catch a big one. That would've fed us all for the whole week."

"Then we'll just have to do it again tomorrow." The boy replied, shutting his eyes as sleep began to overtake him. He felt Maddie gently stroke his head, as she bent down to give him a kiss.

"I'm glad you're doing better Danny." She whispered. "That's great."

The boy smiled lethargically, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I think I'm ready to turn in." He said, slowly getting to his feet. "We're going on that hike tomorrow, right?"

Jack nodded.

"It's going to be a long one. Get some rest."

The boy smiled, walking over to the tent that he and his sister were to share. As he was opening the flap, a loud noise caught his attention. His head whipped to the side, a shiver running through his body as blue must appeared before his face. Before his mind could react, a flash lit up the clearing, temporarily blinding him. Danny rubbed at his eyes, desperate to make sense of the blurring shapes around him. The first thing he saw were the flames. What was once a calm glow was replaced with raging heat grabbing at his arms and legs, trying to overtake him. The boy was vaguely aware of his mother seizing his arm, and pulling him away from the flames. His ears could hear her shouting over the roaring,

"The GAV's just a little ways away Danny! We'll make it!"

The boy struggled to keep up, but braches whipped and tore at his face as the two hurled through the woods. His feet caught on roots and branches as the fire spread faster and faster, attacking the trees and foliage around him. Dark smoke curled up into the air, seemingly wrapping around him, getting into his mouth and nose. The boy's vision blurred as his mind became foggy and distant. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he felt the fingers of his mother slip from his grasp. There was a sharp pain in his ankle and he lost his balance, falling to the forest floor. A cry tore through the crackling flames, as the distorted image of Maddie shouted for her son. The boy tried desperately to get up, the heat making him feel claustrophobic as it quickly advanced.

"Mom!" He tried to shout, but all that emerged was a hacking cough, brought on by the thick smoke that encircled him. Danny looked at the figure of his mother as she seemed to run back towards him. Then…she vanished.

"Mom!" The boy called out again, placing his hands underneath his body and painstakingly forcing himself up. The fire had spread all around him, and the heat was almost unbearable. The feeling in his stomach had returned, much more severe now as he tore blindly through the flames. He knew he was going the wrong way. He knew he was off track. But he just had to get away from the heat. He would do anything to get away from the heat…

Then…it seemed like a breeze was blowing gently across his face. Danny opened his eyes, only to be greeted by cold rock. He slammed into the stone, rolling down a steep hill, dead shrubs scratching at his face and arms, ripping his clothes. He fell again, stars dancing before his vision as his head hit against the hard rock below him. The boy wasn't even aware of his body coming to a halt as the base of a rocky hill, his eyes shut tight as the fire raged around him…

* * *

Vlad Masters sighed as he heard the doorbell echo through the quiet halls of his large Colorado cabin He hated not having a butler. It drove him crazy. Should've brought him along. Grumbling angrily to himself, Vlad stormed over to the door, gripping the handle, and thrusting it open.

"What is it!" He snapped, looking around…

His eyes widened at what he saw.

There standing on his porch was a boy, his messy black hair singed in places, clumps of dirt stuck to it. His clothes were severely burned, as well as many of his limbs and face. It took the man a moment, but finally he recognized the boy who stood before him.

The small figure gave a hacking cough before turning his sad blue eyes to meet with Vlad's duller ones.

"Sir…I'm lost. I don't know who I'm looking for…" The boy rasped, reaching a scorched hand up to the back of his head, but recoiling in pain a moment later. Vlad stared in horror as he noticed blood covering the boy's hand.

The man stood in silence, the strangeness of the situation keeping his mouth shut.

"Could you help me?" The boy pleaded. "I can't remember my name…would you know it?" Vlad stared down at the boy, processing the sudden information in his mind. Then he seized his chance, ginned broadly and gently leading his target into his home.

"Why Little Badger, you ran away a few days ago. I was so worried about you. Looks like you've had a rough time…don't you worry. I'll get someone to fix you up, and make sure you're ok."

Danny looked up at him in confusion, before nodding slowly and carefully.

"How do you know me?" He whispered, wobbling slightly as his injuries began to get the better of him.

"Oh, Daniel…I'm your father." Vlad sneered. "Vlad Masters."

"And I'm your son?" The boy asked. The man smiled.

"Yes." He replied. "You are Daniel Masters…my little boy…"

* * *


	2. Not the happy things

**Spy Guy: Ok, here's chapter two. I don't have time to pre read this, so if there's anything wrong please tell me. I really have to get to bed. Bye! **

* * *

Time had passed, weeks floating by like clouds, as slowly Daniel recovered and was sent to Vlad's mansion to finish his healing. The man gently guided him through the halls of his home, leading his young charge into a dark room, and switching on the light.

"Here is your room, Little Badger." He smiled. "Just as you left it. Entirely in one piece. Make yourself at home again."

The boy couldn't help feeling lost as he stared at the walls around him. This didn't feel like his room. Something told him that rooms should feel welcome and inviting, filled with pictures and memories. Nothing of the sort was here. The walls were completely bare, as well as every flat surface. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, hoping that supposedly familiar blankets would help spark his missing memories.

Nothing…

"You don't look happy son." Vlad frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Daniel's eyes instantly turned to the man, a fake smile plastered itself across his face.

"No, father." He grinned. "I bet it's the same as before. Isn't it?"

"Just as you left it." The man sneered, resting a hand on his son's shoulder before leaving the room. Daniel shivered slightly as his father left, cold traveling through him, his shoulder freezing. He always felt like that when he was near his father. It was like this aura that seemed to radiate from his body. Why? Was there a reason?

Something felt unnatural about this whole thing.

Something felt unnatural about Vlad.

And something felt unnatural about himself…

Why?

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Daniel was allowed to leave his room and roam around designated areas of the mansion. He was only caught where he wasn't allowed once, by Vlad's butler, and sent to his room with an empty stomach. Staying in his room was pure torture. The entire place seemed oppressive and prison-like. He had nothing to occupy his mind…not even memories of his past.

That was the last time he went where he didn't belong.

The boy enjoyed spending time with his father, hearing stories about his life before his "accident" as it was now referred to. Daniel thrived on these stories, feeding on them like a baby on milk. Vlad loved every moment of it, watching his former enemy listening to him intently, believing his every word. Danny was a changed person.

…innocent…carefree…impressionable. This was what the man always dreamed of, and here the boy was, begging for more.

Victory tasted so sweet.

* * *

It was a dark night as slowly Daniel ascended the steps from his room quickly finding the path to his father's private study. He wasn't allowed in there alone, but maybe Vlad was inside reading a book. The boy cautiously approached the door, taking the golden knocker in his hand, and hitting it against the wooden surface. As he waited, the boy rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt before adjusting his black sweater vest to a better position. He scratched at the rough bandages covering the various burns on his arms. He wanted them to heal so bad.

He wanted everything to heal.

"Who is it?" A voice called after a while, slightly irritated.

"Daniel." The boy gulped, taking a step back. The man's voice instantly changed as he mumbled apologies and asked the boy to come inside. Daniel did so, carefully shutting the heavy door behind him. There was his father sitting inside in his large over stuffed velvet chair, a thick book held in his hands.

"Unroll your sleeves, Daniel." The man grumbled.

"Sorry, father." The boy apologized, pulling the fabric down, covering his bandages once more.

"What's the matter, Little Badger?" Vlad asked, setting the tome aside, and motioning for the boy to sit in a different, less elegant, chair. Daniel obliged, hanging his head in submission a moment before whispering,

"I want to know more about my past."

"Haven't I been telling you?" The man asked, adopting a hurt look. "I've been trying to tell you everything. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry father." Daniel said quietly. "But…there are things that you…skip …things that I want to know… that you won't tell me."

Vlad sighed deeply, leaning back and massaging his temples.

"Little Badger." He said. "You're starting out new. Fresh. Don't you only want your happy memories? "

"There's more to life than happiness." The boy replied. "I want to know everything."

"Well…I suppose I could tell you one thing…but I'm not sure you're quite ready for it." Vlad sighed, his eyes locking on those of his son.

"I'm ready father." The boy begged. "Please tell me."

Vlad smiled, relishing the moment, seeing the pain his the boy's gaze. How it must feel having nothing. Having everything stripped away from you.

He knew that feeling well. Now it was the boy's turn.

"You, Little Badger, and I as well are what the supernatural world call halfas."

"Halfas?" The boy asked, cocking his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

The word seemed to roll of his tongue, sounding so familiar, yet causing a strange bittersweet feeling to well up inside his stomach.

"A halfa is creature that has not died fully, and is trapped on Earth, stripped of half of their humanity and cursed with great power. You rarely used your powers before, I didn't feel you were ready. But you're almost fifteen. It's time for me to stop being a overcautious father and start telling you the truth. After I almost lost you in that fire, I was afraid that you were gone forever. It's a hard thing for a father to bear."

Daniel couldn't help but notice the stale emotion in his father's words, but shrugged it off. He had learned from the butler why Vlad seemed cold most of the time.

It was because of the death of his wife.

Vlad refused to tell his son the details, stating that his life should be happy. Daniel didn't want a happy life. He wanted to know the truth.

And this didn't seem like it.

"Come on, father." The boy smiled, chuckling slightly. "You said you would tell me something. Tell me something real."

"I did, Daniel." Vlad replied, absentmindedly flicking his wrist, allowing a light pink color to form around his hand. Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched the neon flames dance as Vlad moved his fingers, smiling slightly.

"It's rather fun." He cooed. "Want to try?"

The boy stared at his own hands in disbelief. It had to be a trick. His father was playing mind games with him. Humans couldn't do stuff like this…

But halfas could.

Daniel closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Then, he repeated the motion that his father had made. He cautiously peeked out from behind his eyelids as smiled as he saw his hand glowing green.

"Look." He grinned. "I can do it father. You were right."

The various hues of bright green flitted around reflecting in his eyes. It was so beautiful. So familiar. Like something he needed to survive.

"Why is mine different than yours?" Daniel asked, turning to his father, who was absentmindedly molding the energy into various shapes. A lion, a bear, a bird, a wolf. The boy tried to copy him, each of his animals turning out smaller than his superior's.

"You'll get it, Daniel." Vlad smiled at the disappointed look on his son's face. "I've had many years of experience. And the reason the colors are different? It's simply the type of ectoplasm that we're made of. You were fused with green, and I with pink. It's what we're made of."

"Oh…" The boy whispered, letting the light fade. "Thank you father."

"I can help you, little badger." Vlad smiled, his own glow fizzling to nonexistence. "Soon you could be as powerful as I."

"How did this happen?" Daniel asked. "Were we born with it?"

The man's face fell as he solemnly shook his head.

"Unfortunately not." He murmured. "A former friend of mine did this to us. Everyone believes it an accident, but I know better. He did it on purpose to kill you. And someday, you will get your revenge against him."

Daniel suddenly felt afraid as he met the wild gaze of his father. Feeling confused he hung his head, showing submission to his superior.

"You will help me kill him won't you?" Vlad demanded.

"Yes father. We will have our revenge." The boy whispered. The smile on Vlad's face returned and he chuckled to himself.

"It is what you live for from now on." The man continued. "Because of him we must live in constant fear of discovery. You must not show your powers to anyone but me. The last thing we need it for the GIW to come and take us into custody."

"Yes father." Daniel murmured, regretting his demands for information. His father's sudden bloodlust scared him. He didn't want to be a murder, and here he was telling his father that he would kill the man he spoke of. Something about this felt wrong. Very very wrong…

"I'm tired father." The boy said. "May I please return to my room?"

"I suppose so…" Vlad whispered, picking up his book once more, and waving the boy away. "Did you learn enough for the night?"

"Yes." The boy replied as he quietly got to his feet.

"Do you wish that you hadn't asked?" The man asked, a sneer gracing his lips.

"Yes I do father." Daniel whimpered slightly at the thought of his foolishness.

"I only wanted to tell you the happy things. This is your own fault little badger. See what happens when you ask questions?" Vlad turned his faded blue eyes to the boy, boring into his soul.

"I'm sorry father." The boy whispered, before bowing slightly and exiting the room. He shut the door as gently as possible before running up to his room, feeling tears coming. He was scared. He was so scared of what Vlad wanted him to do. He didn't want to kill anyone. Daniel felt relief wash over him as he reached for the door of his room, opening it, and then slamming it shut. A butler had noticed and walked over to it, knocking on the elegant wood.

"Master Daniel." The man called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The boy sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Don't come in."

"Do you wish for me to tell your father?"

"No." The boy found himself snapping. "I told you, I'm fine."

The butler frowned, backing away . He would tell Vlad anyways. The man walked silently down the hall, his fancy dress shoes making not a noise. He knew the location of the study well, and used the knocker on the door to alert of his presence.

"Master Vlad." He said, pulling on his jacket to straighten it. "Young Daniel seems very upset. Is there anything you wish for me to do?"

The butler cringed as he heard Vlad mumbling angrily inside.

"What kind of upset? Is he angry? Depressed? What is it?"

"He's crying sir…" The butler said cautiously. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Stay out of this." Vlad barked, getting to his feet, and bursting through the doors. The butler grunted as he was pushed aside.

"Let me take care of my son. You mind your own business."

With that the man stormed away, finding his way to the kitchen, and pulling open a cabinet. From inside, he took a small black container and placed it in his pocket. Then he took a glass from a shelf, and took it over to the sink, filling it half way up with water. The man smiled smugly before walking up the stairs that led to Daniel's room. He didn't even knock as he entered sitting on the side of the bed and setting the glass down.

"I heard that you were upset." Vlad said calmly, popping the cap off of the bottle and shaking two white pills onto his hand.

"These will help. They'll make you feel better."

"I'm sorry father." The boy sniffed, taking the tablets and placing them on his tongue. Vlad handed him the glass, which he drank hardily.

"I didn't mean to be weak. You know about things better than I."

"Maybe I was a bit harsh." The man cooed, pushing his son onto his back, and placing the blankets over him. "You are entitled to know everything. I shouldn't be angry with you for being curious. Just don't let it get you in trouble, alright, Little badger?"

"Yeaha…" The boy mumbled, a drunken smile spreading across his face. "I feel better already father. What was that stuff?"

"Just a little something to help you through this hard time. I guess that it's working." The man smiled warmly.

"Heh…" The boy giggled slightly, turning his head to his father. "Why was I crying anyway? Boy's don't cry."

"No they don't." Vlad smiled as Daniel's eyes began to droop.

"How stupid of me." The boy grinned. "Can't believe I…" the last words of the boy's sentence were never spoken as sleep overtook him.

Vlad smiled placing the black container in his pocket, and taking hold of the glass.

"Sleep tight, Little badger." He sneered, gently shutting the door behind him…

* * *

The next morning, Daniel found himself waking up with a huge headache, much worse than the ones before. He help his head in his hands for a few moments, breathing deeply as the pain subsided.

He thought he could hear a voice calling out for him.

_"Danny!"_

Must be Vlad.

The boy slowly climbed out of bed groaning as his brain pounded in his skull. His vision was blurred as he made his way to the door, fumbling with the doorknob before walking out into the hall. He found himself running a hand over the wall as he stumbled along, barely managing it down the stairs. Eventually he found himself in the elegant breakfast room. Vlad glared at the boy from over his paper.

"Little Badger." He growled. "Breakfast is an important meal. You will not eat at this table looking like you crawled out of a dumpster."

"Sorry father." The boy slurred, pushing his chair back in and walking from the room. Vlad watched him carefully before returning to his reading.

Maybe two was too much…

* * *

The boy found his way to the bathroom after a while of wandering aimlessly. He shut the door and started the water, listening to it run, a new pile of clothes held in his arms. He set them on the marble counter and then nearly slipped on the tile as he walked back to the tub. The shower started up with a hiss and the boy climbed inside, pulling the curtain shut around him. It took him a while to realize that he was still in his clothes from the previous day. He cursed to himself, pulling his sweater vest over his head, and dropping it to the tub floor. It his with a sickening squish. He smiled as the weight that had been removed from his chest. He hated that thing. It was tight and ill fitting. Always rode up, and Vlad got angry when it was mussed. The boy just stood, letting the cold water rush over his body, clothes and all. He hadn't felt so free in a long time. He just stood there for what felt like an eternity, not even bothering to wash up. His bandages grew soggy and soon fell off. It was the first time that the boy had actually seen the burns underneath it. Vlad didn't let him bandage himself. It had to be done by someone else. Daniel forgot the water as he ran his hands over the charred flesh on his arms. The bandage wrapped around his head flopped into his eyes, blocking his vision. The boy ripped it off, dropping it to the ground.

He could see the fire…

A great pain erupted through his skull, and the boy held it tight, ignoring the protests from the wound there. He felt air rush past his face, deep scratches as rocks scraped across his flesh. He could hear a voice crying out.

_"Danny! Danny! Please!" _

It was desperate, pleading. A shrieking cry of a woman in pain. Calling for him. But he couldn't wake up.

_"As the half breed sleeps, _

_The demon shall die. _

_Hear his cries fly into the sky. _

_Poor little child, trapped by this thing. _

_But in the end, the trickster shall win…" _

Daniel couldn't help but let out a whimper as the pain subsided. He slowly managed to calm his breathing as he climbed from the tub, taking a towel, and drying off. Then he picked up his clean clothes and proceeded to get dresses, leaving the old ones in a soggy pile on the floor.

Let the maid get it.

The boy knew he had to get re-bandaged soon. The sleeves of his shirt rubbed against the burns causing them to sting, but as his stomach rumbled, he decided it could wait until after breakfast. The boy's head felt clearer now as he walked into the room once more, bowing in respect to his father, before taking his seat.

"I'm sorry for this morning father." He apologized. "I didn't feel well."

"Just remember next time." The man sighed, still reading his paper. Daniel thanked the elderly maid who brought him a bowl of brown mush, and set it before him.

"I put a little bit of cinnamon in it." She whispered in the boy's ear, careful so Vlad wouldn't hear.

"Thank you." Daniel smiled, taking his spoon in his hand. He was grateful for the woman's kindness, but still he longed for the poached eggs, the bacon, and the hash brown that Vlad ate every day…right in front of him, while Daniel was left to eat a bowl of usually cold oatmeal. Vlad finally set down his paper, and scowled at the boy who was just staring at his food.

"You are going to eat, aren't you,. Little Badger?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes father." The boy sighed, taking a spoonful, and blanching as it reached his mouth.

"Do you not like what I'm giving you? " The man demanded. Daniel cringed, seeing the disappointment in his father's face.

"It's good." The boy replied, smiling weakly, spooning the mush into his mouth. "See?"

"You should learn to appreciate things more, Little Badger. Vlad sighed. "You never know when everything could change."

* * *


	3. Butterfly

**Spy Guy: Here's the next part. It's like, really late here right now, and I feel like drawing some so, enjoy. I'm really having fun with this. It's like living the adventure all over again. **

**Disclaimer: Flibbertyschmoppit people! I don't own Danny Phantom! **

* * *

Daniel sat still as a butler redressed his wounds, cringing when a finger would accidentally brush his flesh. When it was all done the boy was left alone to stare up at his ceiling in boredom. The room was devoid of anything that could produce even a small memory. There were no pictures…no possessions… 

Just bare carpet and wood. Empty dressers and closets. All of the clothes he wore now were the same. Nothing exciting. Nothing that could help…

Nothing…

Then came the pain…

It hit him like a lightning bolt, coursing through his brain, unlocking doors that had previously been closed. Green light cast over him as he stood in a dark room, a strange vortex spinning lazily. He turned to look as someone took his arm, gazing up at him with violet eyes.

_"Danny?" _Her voice whispered.

Daniel groaned as his hands grasped his head, yanking off the bandages, pulling at his hair. It refused to stop as the scene played before him. She was beautiful in a strange sort of way. Her dark hair seemed to blend into the inky blackness that engulfed most of the room. A warm feeling filled the boy as he managed to push the pain away, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Sam?" He whispered, not knowing where the name came from. His mind grew fuzzy as he began to tip backwards, his head hitting the carpet as his body crumpled around him. In an instant the girl disappeared, leaving the boy in limbo between consciousness and nothingness. He pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned his back against his bed.

"Wake up." He urged himself. He knew Vlad would be coming up soon to remind him of his tutoring. He couldn't let him see him. He had to get up.

A shiver ran down his spine as the handle of the door turned and the hinges creaked slightly.

"Master Daniel? What are you doing on the floor?" The butler asked, walking into the room.

"Sitting." The boy snapped, trying to make his voice sound strong to hide his dizziness.

"Your bandages need to stay on, young master." The man chided, taking the discarded wrappings, and gently fastening them around the boy's head.

"Sorry." Daniel groaned.

"Do you wish for me to tell your father you feel ill?" The butler asked, getting to his feet.

"I feel fine." The boy spat, "Tell him I'll be down soon."

"Very well then." The man sighed, turned toward the door, and exited.

Daniel let out the air he had been holding in his chest and held onto the sheets on his bed, pulling himself up.

He wouldn't let his father know he was weak.

* * *

When the boy reached his father's study, he knocked on the door and waited in silence. 

"Little Badger?" Vlad asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes father." Daniel replied. "I'm here for today's lesson."

The boy was taken by surprise as the doors opened for him, and his father held out his arms in embrace.

"Why don't we skip the lesson today and go for a walk? Just the two of us. How does that sound, Daniel?"

The boy couldn't contain his joy as Vlad spoke those words. He hadn't been outside since they had moved back to the castle. Vlad kept him locked up in the mansion, refusing him out into the world.

"Really father?" He asked, his face lighting up. "I always look out there through my window, but I can't remember being out there. Is it nice?"

"Very nice, but also very dangerous. You could get hurt without me." Vlad smiled, motioning for his son to follow him. Daniel smiled, all traces of his previous condition hidden behind his excitement.

"Is there a lake out there, father?" He asked as they made their way to the door.

"I was reading a book about fishing. Could we go fishing? It sounds like fun."

The man's smile faded as he opened the door to the outside world.

"Where did you get a book on fishing? I don't remember giving one to you."

Daniel gasped slightly, realizing his mistake. He had taken the book from a coffee table in one of the many lounges without the consent of his father.

"It was left out…and I had finished the books you gave to me." The boy mumbled, staring down at his feet. "It's just fishing…"

"That's not the point Daniel." Vlad seethed, shutting the door. Daniel whimpered as he heard it latch into place.

"I told you not to read anything unless I gave it to you."

"I'm sorry father…I'll give it back. Just please can we go outside?" The boy begged.

"Little Badger, you're obviously not ready for the world. How can I expect you to listen to me out there, if you won't obey me in here?"

"It was just a book." The boy pleaded.

"It was a book I didn't want you to read!" Vlad snapped. "You don't seem to understand your place, Little Badger."

"I do father." Daniel snarled. "Why won't you let me go outside!"

"Did you just raise your voice to me?" The man demanded, seizing his son by his sweater vest.

"Maybe." The boy spat.

Vlad glared down at him a moment before raising his hand, and striking the boy across his face. Daniel's head whipped to the side, his eyes widening in shock.

"Just because you're not at your best right now little Badger, does not mean that I won't use force." The man snarled. "You will respect me or more will come."

Daniel stood still as tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn't let his father see his weakness. He had to be strong.

"What are you going to do next time you see a book left out?" Vlad demanded.

"I'm going to leave it, father." The boy whispered. "I won't even look at the cover."

"And will you ever raise your voice to me again?" The man asked.

"No." Daniel whimpered. "I won't."

A smile of smug satisfaction spread across Vlad's face as he held his son close.

"You can sit on the steps Little Badger. I'll be watching you." He whispered into the boy's ear.

"Thank you father." Daniel smiled weakly. Vlad opened the door for him, and allowed the boy to walk out onto the stone entryway, following him. Daniel's smile grew as he felt the wind against his body, ruffling his hair. The smell of the evening was settling down on the countryside, and he breathed it in deeply.

"This is beautiful." He said to his father. "Did I like the outdoors before?"

"Not very much, Little Badger." The man replied. "You put most of your time into your studies. You were going to take over my empire when you grew up. Like it or not, you're my heir, and when I'm gone, everything here will belong to you."

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Vlad replied. "But you must keep up with your studies. If I don't see you fit enough to take over, then I'll just have to find someone else, a feat that I assure you, is much simpler than it sounds."

"I won't let you down father." The boy grinned, sitting on the stone steps. "Your empire should belong to a Masters, not anyone else."

Vlad's evil smile curled over his lips as heard those words. They sounded so welcoming coming from the boy. The fact that he considered himself a Masters was astounding in its own right. The boy couldn't even remember being a Fenton. It was like that part of him was dead. Like the fire had turned it to ashes, leaving a young Phoenix in its wake. A young impressionable mind that could be molded into anything.

A son, an heir, an apprentice…

And a killer.

Vlad could see so much potential in the boy's eyes. So much that he was capable of doing. All he had to do was keep him here under his thumb and allow hatred to breed and spread until the boy was consumed by it. Vlad would turn him against the world, standing beside him as the only person he could trust.

That was what the man strived for.

But now, Daniel still held some of his young innocence. You could see it in his gaze. His eyes were sky blue and as piercing as ice, filled with spirit and will, things that Vlad would soon have to crush. The boy's smile was also genuine, never showing a hint of the cynical glint Vlad's held.

The man allowed himself one of those smiles, imagining the time when Daniel's will would lay shattered around him.

But for now, the boy needed love and care so he would associate Vlad with safety, yet still a little force so he would respect him. The man chuckled darkly at the thought of his plan. The whole time, Daniel had been watching a butterfly flit around his head, its wings flapping gently. He reached out for it, gently catching the small creature in his hands.

"It's a butterfly isn't it?" The boy asked, turning to his father. Vlad was jerked from his thoughts and he calmly replied,

"Yes Little badger." He grinned. "It's a monarch butterfly. Where did you learn about butterflies?"

"In my science text book." The boy replied. "I read the whole thing. I had already read all the books you gave me."

"Then I'll have to go to town and get you some new ones." The man smiled.

"Really?" Daniel asked, his face lighting up. But the look of joy was quickly extinguished as he cringed in pain, letting the butterfly escape from his grasp.

"Daniel?" Vlad gasped, kneeling by his son's side. "What's wrong."

The boy whimpered, trying to move his hands to his head, but Vlad took them in his grasp.

"Daniel! Answer me!" he demanded. But the boy couldn't. He could see himself walking toward a long metal tunnel. His hand ran across the wall as he looked around cautiously…then came a bright flash.

"Little Badger…" Vlad whispered, taking his son in his arms. "It's ok. Please stop this." After a few moments of the boy's pain, the man felt arms circle around him, and a face bury itself into his shoulder.

Vlad ran his fingers through Daniel's hair trying to shush him, as the boy cried dampening his father's suit.

"It hurt so bad…" The boy whimpered.

"What hurt Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"The light…it hurt me…"

The man stiffened up as Daniel continued to cry, the gears in his mind whirring to life.

"Was the light green, Little Badger?" He asked.

"Yes." The boy whimpered. "It hurt."

"It was just a dream little one." Vlad hushed, the worried look never leaving his face. "I think that you just need a good night's sleep."

"Yeah…" Daniel whispered. "Maybe I do…"

"Has this happened before?" The man asked.

"Yes…" The boy sighed. "It happened earlier. I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?" Vlad cooed.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was weak…" Daniel whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"It's getting late, Little badger." The man said, taking his son's hand, and gently pulling him to his feet.

"They don't feel like dreams." Daniel said suddenly. "They feel like real things."

Vlad tensed up slightly, his hand tightening around his son's.

"They're dreams little Badger." He replied firmly, turning his cold blue eyes to the boy. "Your mind is still weak from when you hit your head. Your memories aren't going to come back that way. What you're seeing are dreams. They're not real."

"They feel like it…" Daniel mumbled.

"But they're not." Vlad spat. "They're fake Little Badger. Can't you even tell what is real and what is not?"

"I'm sorry father…Something tells me they're real." The boy whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "Please don't say I'm weak."

"But you are, Daniel. You are weak." The man snarled. Then he saw the hurt expression on his son's face. Perhaps that had been too harsh.

"But you don't have to be. I can make something to force your dreams back. Does that sound good?"

Daniel hesitated a moment. In the dark hours of the night, his dreams were all he had. And he smiled at the slight thought of that girl he had seen earlier.

She seemed very nice.

But he didn't want his father to be angry with him.

"Yes father." The boy smiled weakly. "That would be nice."

"Perfect." The man grinned, gently leading his son inside. "Now head upstairs and take a nice hot bath. Doesn't that sound good?"

"It does." Daniel smiled. "But I'm too tired. I think I'll just go straight to bed."

"Are you hungry?" Vlad asked, shutting the door with a snap.

"No." The boy replied, grinning. "I'm just tired."

"Then run along." Vlad grinned. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Yes father." The boy called, walking up the stairs. "Right in the morning!"

Vlad smiled smugly.

In the morning…the child's dreams would be closer to death…

* * *

_The girl smiled as she snapped a picture of him. Daniel blinked in surprise, holding the thing in his arms closer.

* * *

_

Daniel opened his eyes.

It had been that girl again.

She seemed so perfect. It was like he knew her. Had always known her

Maybe Vlad was lying. He had to be. This girl was a part of him. The way she smiled. The way she talked. It all seemed too real to just be a dream. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and kiss her on her warm lips.

But…what if she wasn't real?

Then he was in love with the perfect girl. A girl that only a lovestuck teenager could make up. She wasn't real…

But he so wanted her to be…

* * *

Morning came unwelcomed as a loud rapping woke the boy up. It took him a while to register what was making the racket. 

Someone was knocking at his door.

"What?" He moaned groggily.

"Young master?" The butler called. "Your father wants to see you in his study. Something important he said."

Daniel felt his breath hitch in his throat. How could he be done already? It hadn't even been more than a few hours. The boy's fingers grabbed onto his sheets.

He didn't want the girl to go away so soon.

He needed her.

"I'll be down soon." Daniel called. "Tell him not to worry."

"Alright."

Daniel listened as the man's dress shoes clacked as they headed down the hallway. The boy sighed, rolling out of bed and heading to his closet. Carefully he removed a while dress shirt from its hanger, and slipped it on, stopping only a moment to stare at his various burns. They were healing…but very slowly.

Why were they taking so long?

Daniel pushed his angry thought aside, buttoning his front, before taking out a thick black sweater vest. It slipped over his head, coming to a stop around his chest. The boy had to force the bottom down.

How he hated that thing.

Then he walked over to a drawer and took out a crisp pair of black dress pants. He slipped them on over his boxers, stealing the belt from his previous pair. Then came a pair of socks that covered his ankles, followed by stiff dress shoes. Daniel ran a comb through his hair, trying to clam it. He knew that Vlad was going to say something about his shoddy appearance. He always did.

The last thing he did was roll up his sleeves, letting his burned arms feel the air. He was already stifling hot in his vest. It was boiling in the mansion, and Vlad didn't do anything about it. Daniel longed to shed his dress clothes for a simple t-shirt. He had been wearing a T-shirt when he wandered to Vlad's cabin, so he had to own some…

But maybe he had run away and stolen it, or bought it.

However he had gotten it, it sounded like a good idea. Too bad he knew his father wouldn't allow it.

The boy sighed, and opened the door to his room, slowly making his way to Vlad's study. The knocker felt heavy in his hands as he carefully hit it against the brass plate beneath it.

"Father?" He called when no one answered him.

"Do come in, Daniel." Vlad finally said. "Sorry I didn't hear you. Hurry."

The boy turned the knob in his hand and walked inside. He gave a small gasp when he saw a gaping hole where the fire place should be.

"Father?" He asked timidly.

"Come on down Daniel." Vlad smiled, calmly walking from the hole, wiping his hands on a greasy rag.

"What's down there?" The boy asked as his father placed a hand around him.

"It's my lab, Little Badger. I figure that it's time you see it. I also need a blood sample from you in order to finish the cure. So please come along."

* * *


	4. Christmas colors

**Secret spy guy: I'm sorry this is so short. I've been really busy, and I've been drawing a lot more lately. If you want, go to my profile and check the link for my Devieant art account. :D **

**Discalimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or butch hartman, or george lucas...even though that has nothing to do with anything **

* * *

Green played across the metal walls, casting strange shadows on its surface. Daniel stared at the room in wonder, his eyes traveling over the various inventions and instruments that decorated the place. Vlad's hand gently guided him along, stopping before a metal chair, like one you would see at the dentist.

"Take a seat, Little Badger." The man cooed, beckoning his son with his hand. Daniel hesitated a moment, looking at his father in fear.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Just a blood sample. Now get up." The man replied, firmer this time.

The boy nodded, climbing onto the chair's hard surface. His fingers tapped anxiously on the armrests as he nervously eyed a pair of handcuffs attached to them.

"Don't worry." Vlad smiled, walking over to a table. He took a pair of rubber gloves, forcing them onto his hands. Next was a syringe from a clean white box. Daniel felt his stomach turn as he saw the long needle. He wasn't looking forward to having that thing in his arm.

The man soon returned, a surgical mask covering his mouth and nose.

"This won't hurt a bit." Vlad said, wiping an area on the boy's arm with a cotton ball. Daniel closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see that needle.

He had to be strong. Had to be strong.

A strange sensation passed through him…a familiar feeling of lightheadedness…

She was there…

The boy opened his eyes, quickly regretting it as he saw a mixture of red and green blood pool into the holder of the syringe.

"There, Daniel." Vlad smiled, setting the needle aside and taking a thick bandage from his pocket. "I am one step closer to finding the cure. You can run along. Just don't lift anything heavy with that arm."

Daniel nodded, getting to his feet. He instantly regretted it, reaching a hand up to his head.

"Not another one I trust?" Vlad demanded.

"I just got up too fast…" Daniel whispered, shaking his head to clear it. "I'm fine father."

The man smiled warmly.

"Well then, I suppose it's alright. Maybe you can have an apple at dinner for being so good."

"Thank you sir." Daniel grinned, bowing his head before walking slowly up the steps. Then he stopped, and looked back to the man.

"Father?" He asked. Vlad turned to him.

"What, Little Badger?" He asked, taking the syringe in his hands.

"Is my blood like that…green and red…because I'm half ghost?"

"Yes." Vlad nodded. "Mine is just the same. The ectoplasm in our systems is the only thing keeping us alive. When the blast half killed us, half of everything inside us was killed as well, and the ghostly equivalent took over. That is why, Little Badger."

"Alright." Daniel nodded. "Thank you father."

Once the boy was gone, Vlad's eyes turned to the syringe in his hand.

"No. Thank _you_ Little Badger." He sneered, squirting a few drops onto a petry dish.

Dreams were so easy to dispose of.

Daniel sat on his bed, staring as the skin the needle had punctured slowly turned a sickening yellow.

A thousand thoughts were running through his mind. He had seen _two_ "dreams" in the lab. The first had Sam falling off the tracks over some body of water. She had screamed for him…but he hadn't saved her.

Then it had ended.

She had to be dead.

Danny cringed as he thought of the second dream. A girl with bright orange hair, clad in some type of armor, standing in an arena ready to fire at him…

_"Jazz! No! Don't! Please!"_ His voice cried as she towered over him…

Had she hurt him?

Why?

A thousand questions ran through his brain. Questions he couldn't answer. Things that he couldn't see.

And he wanted to know…

* * *

Dinner was silent as usual. Daniel sat on his side of the long table, quietly eating his oatmeal in placid surrender. He tried hard to ignore the good smells coming from Vlad's meal. It was some sort of chicken, prepared quite well.

But he knew he wasn't going to get any. Better to eat well in his silence than to starve in his sorrow.

"So Daniel." Vlad said, setting his fork down. "How is your arm doing?"

"Quite well father." The boy replied. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good." The man smiled, taking another bite of chicken.

It looked so tasty.

"Do I still get an apple?" Daniel prodded.

"I suppose it will be a treat tonight." His father replied, motioning to the elderly maid. She nodded, bowing slightly and leaving the room. When she returned, she had a shining red apple held in her hands. Her gaze traveled over the boy's face as he smiled, gently taking it from her. He was so skinny and pale. The other servants said that his ribs poked through his skin.

Why did Vlad want to keep him like this? He was going to get even sicker.

She had to help him.

Daniel thanked the old woman, nodding politely before biting into the red fruit. It was sweet and juicy. He had to be careful not to let any drip down his chin. He knew his father would become angry at his sloppiness.

All the while Vlad watched. He kept himself from laughing at the boy. How he treated an apple like it was the sweetest of treats.

He was right where he wanted him.

* * *


	5. Playing host

**Spy Guy: I am so tired right now. Here's the next chapter. :D **

* * *

Daniel tried to ignore the pains in his stomach as he lay on his bed that night. He nervously pulled down the shirt of his black silk pajamas. The apple had only teased his appetite. He longed for what Vlad was feasting on. The wonderfully prepared meals that smelled so delicious.

Daniel sighed.

Wishful thinking.

His eyes darted to the door as it opened, and the old maid stepped in.

"Hello deary." She smiled warmly, setting a plate on the bed. Daniel stared at it, sitting up against the headboard.

"Father doesn't want me to eat that." He said, staring at the scraps of chicken. They looked so tempting…but…he couldn't.

"You're skin and bones." The maid sighed, shutting the door. "I've heard that all your ribs show. If you don't start eating more, you're going to be bed ridden for the rest of your life."

"I'll be punished." The boy whimpered. "I'm really not hungry. You should go before father comes up. He always gives me my medicine after dinner."

The maid sighed, taking the plate in her hands.

"He's making you sicker, Daniel." She said. "I'm not sure if he realizes it, but you could die from this. I really wish you would eat."

The boy paused for a moment…his eyes traveling over the covers…

If he was sick…he couldn't kill anyone.

"I'm not going to eat it. You should leave before Father sees you and we're both punished." Daniel replied, his voice surprisingly firm. The maid drew back, nodding sadly and leaving the room.

Why was she asking him to go against his father's wishes?

She could lose her job for doing that.

Sure, he _could_ see all of his ribs. His bones poked out from his skin in places. His face looked haunted, his pale skin accenting the dark bags under his eyes. Sure, he was weak now…but if he was weak, Father wouldn't expect him to kill Jack. He would be alright with the boy staying bed ridden the rest of his life.

Daniel sighed, turning to the window.

But he didn't want that.

The outdoors called to him.

And he could not ignore it

* * *

Weeks passed by, and Daniel's condition stayed the same. The boy buried himself in his studies, taking various courses in business etiquette and management. Even on the sunniest of days, he could be found holed up in his room, reading some thick tome on the subject. Vlad tried to mask his victory by showing pride to Daniel. He even had a library renovated to suit the boy's growing need for information.

All the while, Daniel struggled to stay awake, taking pills to fight off sleep, taking others to bring it to him at night. He took painkillers when his wounds ached, or to fend off splitting headaches.

And as every day passed…the world seemed to grow farther and farther away…

* * *

Daniel sat out on a balcony, staring at the fading sunlight. His hair was longer now, after six long months of this place. It had been trimmed slightly in the front, but the back was kept tied by a black silk ribbon. Elaborate wrought iron bars surrounded the enclosure, separating the boy from truly being outside. His fingers laced through the ironwork, as a sigh escaped his lips. This had been the newest gift from his father. A beautiful new room with a balcony where he could get fresh air. He felt much better now.

The outdoors was crying for him. He wanted to peel back the bars and be free to fly. Vlad said he could fly.

But Daniel knew his father would disapprove. He was not to use his powers unless called upon. They were off limits to him.

The boy jumped as a hand knocked upon the door, dragging his attention from the sun.

"Young Master?" the butler called. "May I come in?"

"Yes." The boy replied, walking back in the room. He shut the balcony doors and put the latch in place.

The butler entered, pushing a trolley inside. On top was a silver basin of water, a few white towels, and a box.

"What's going on?" Daniel demanded, taking a step back.

"Your father is having company tonight, and requests that you have a change in hair color." The man replied, opening the box and taking out a pair of rubber gloves.

"Please pull up a chair young Master." The butler requested. Daniel did do, still slightly reproachful. Gently, the man pulled the ribbon from the boy's hair, and placed it on the side of the trolley. A hand pushed down on Daniel's forehead, forcing the black mass into the cold water.

"I don't want to do this." The boy said. "My hair has always been black. I like it that way."

The man said nothing in reply. He simply pulled the boy's hair from the water, and used one of the towels to slightly dry it. Then he took a small tube from the box, and squirted the contents onto Daniel's scalp.

"I don't want to do this." The boy repeated. "I like my hair."

"Your father wants it." Was the man's clipped reply. His fingers worked, none too gently, to spread the color to every part of the boy's hair. Daniel fell silent, knowing it was too late. Next time he saw himself, his raven locks would be gone, replaced by whatever color his father fancied.

The butler allowed the hair to dry for a few minutes before he washed the access color out, and left the boy alone.

Daniel took a strand in his fingers, looking at it forlornly.

It was a light reddish brown color, like freshly stained wood.

"Finish drying it, and come down to your father's study." The butler said, pulling his cart from the room. Daniel simply sat, running his fingers through his hair.

He had liked it much better black. But his father wanted it brown…so he didn't have much of a choice. The deed had already been done, and it was too late now.

* * *

The sun was nearly set when Daniel walked into his father's study. The man was sitting in his chair, his fingers drumming nervously on the armrests.

"Sit down Little Badger." He said, swallowing.

The boy did, staring at his father intently.

"When you were little," Vlad began. "Your mother died. You already know that."

Daniel nodded.

"But in truth, no one knows you exist except a few. You are the biggest secret of the world. And before today, I intended to keep it this way, but…I believe it is time for you to see the face of the man you are destined to kill."

Daniel tensed up.

There was his destiny again, shoved right in his face. Jack Fenton kept haunting his dreams. He could see his paunchy face, drawn into an innocent smile, while his true intent was to press that button. The button that would kill the son of his best friend.

"Most likely he, and his family, will not acknowledge your existence." Vlad continued. "They will pretend that they don't know you. So…I shall call you Charles for the evening."

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked.

"They named their son Daniel as well. He went missing a few years ago. I don't want a delirious Mrs. Fenton mistaking you for him."

"I see…" The boy whispered.

Vlad saw his son's look of despair. The boy was growing sickly…too sickly. The few inches his had grown hadn't helped. He looked nothing like the boy he had been six months ago…

But that was the idea, wasn't it?

"Your hair looks good." Vlad replied. "I like it better this way."

"Thank you father."

"The Fenton's are coming tonight, to stay for the evening." The man pressed on. "Please be polite to them, but study their behaviors. Know what makes each of them tick. Observing is what any great assassin has to do."

Daniel flinched at the term. His father wanted him to be an assassin. A murderer. It was not a normal thing for a parent to ask of their child.

"I will father." The boy replied, masking his fear.

Vlad smiled, getting to his feet.

"Then why don't we go greet them?" He whispered, taking his son's hand. Daniel didn't hesitate as he walked from the room…

* * *

Jazz shifted uncomfortably as she sat in the parlor. The chair she had been shown to was deep red, various roses embroidered onto the surface. Around her were her parents. Their faces still seemed worn from the months of searching. They had tried everything possible to find Danny…so no avail. After six months the search was called off…and Danny was placed on a list of thousands of other children…

Missing. Just a face on an expired milk carton. Just a kid among many others plastered on the have you seen me? Posters.

Now was the time to move on.

But this was not the place.

Just seeing Vlad calmly walk into the room, his smile broad, his teeth white, was enough to stir up memories that the girl did not want to think of. The man sat down in his own chair, taking a sip from a kettle of tea the butler had left.

"Madeline, Jasmine, Jack…"

The girl noted that the last name was said in contempt.

"It's good for you to get out of that stuffy old house." The man continued. "Too many memories. I did what I could, but the boy is not to be found. I took the news hard myself. It was like losing the son I never had."

"Thank you Vlad." Maddie murmured.

"I have a surprise for you." Vlad pressed on. "As I said before, I was hit hard by Daniel's disappearance. So…I adopted a son for myself. His name is Charles. He's an amnesiac boy abused by his former father. I thought I could give him a new life here. Charles! Please come in here!"

Jazz sat in wait, hearing a reply from a few rooms over. Soon, a boy came into the room, bowing, and sitting in a chair beside his 'father'. The girl looked into his hollow blue eyes, noting the thinness of his body. His clothes limply from his gangly frame, but the most disturbing of all was his arms.

The white sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing dark burn scars beneath. Vlad glared at the boy, quickly chastising him.

"Charles. How many times do I have to tell you? Roll your sleeves down."

The boy seemed to start, instantly hiding the burns, mumbling his apologies nervously. His eyes never left Jack's face.

"So this is your son?" The large man asked. "He'll be a fine strapping lad when you get done with him."

"Of course." Vlad replied, smiling. "He informed me he wanted to take over the family business. He's been engrossed in his studies. He's shown a great talent for it. In a few years, I'll take him as my apprentice."

Jazz couldn't help but stare at the boy as he gazed, almost frightfully, at Jack.

Why?

"So, Jasmine." Vlad grinned. "Would you like to see your room? I'm sure Charles would be glad to show you."

The girl watched as Daniel shifted uncomfortably, nodding, and getting to his feet. His skeletal hand beckoned the girl to follow him. She did so reluctantly, slightly intrigued by the boy's silence. He moved surely, even in his diminished form, gripping the banister of the stairs tightly. Jazz found awe in the high ceilings, elaborate paintings, and expensive wood doors. But the boy simply moved onward.

After a while his pushed his sleeves up.

"What happened?" She asked. Daniel turned to her, his blue eyes surprised.

"I-I think there was a fire." He stammered. "I'm not really sure."

The girl simply cocked her head, nodding slowly.

"I lost my brother in a fire." She said. Her eyes locked onto the ice blue orbs of 'Charles'.

Danny had blue eyes.

"I think Vlad's always wanted a kid." Jazz pressed on. "You won't believe the lengths he would go to for my brother. He almost adopted me once too."

Daniel stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked, turning. Fear gripped his body, sending his heart pumping. "Father said that I've always been here. He's always had a kid. I'm fourteen."

The Fenton girl cocked her head, shaking it forlornly.

"The Vlad I knew lived alone. He didn't have a son. But he wanted one."

Daniel didn't want to hear it. She was Jack's daughter. She was lying to him. She was the spawn of the man who tried to murder him, and the reason he and his father stayed in this mansion. Jack was the reason he had to live in fear of the GIW.

And now this girl had the nerve to tell him that his father had lied to him.

Well, _she_ was the liar.

"I do not wish to speak of this." Daniel simply replied. "I am to show you your room."

"Can I see yours?" The girl asked, prancing beside him. "Please Charles. Let me see your room."

Daniel sighed, remembering his father's words. He was to be kind to this lying witch. He was to learn about her, so that she could pay.

"It's right over here." The boy said, beckoning Jazz over. He lead her into a remote hall and opened one door, that only led to another passage. At the end of the hall was a plain wooden door, the frame carved with flowers. Daniel turned the tarnished brass handle, and let the girl inside.

* * *

"Wow…" Jazz whispered, holding her arms around herself. The walls were old stone, the floor hard cold wood. Against the far wall was a massive bed, covered in gray sheets of various hues. There was a closet, filled with copies of what the boy already had on, along with a few formal suits. Across the room was a vanity, the large mirror spotted in places from age. One of the drawers was open, showing what looked like black silk pajamas.

Jazz started when realization hit her.

There was no color in this room.

He seemed to have very few possessions. A bookshelf rested beside the bed. At another glance, Jazz saw that they were all text books in various subjects, most dealing with business.

But the girl noticed another book hidden underneath the bed, its black dog-eared cover staring up at her pitifully . Without thinking, she bent down, picking it up. It was a hard covered copy of Dracula. As she began leaving through it, Daniel panicked, taking it from her.

"It's nothing." He said.

"I love that book." Jazz smiled. "I didn't think it wouldn't be my thing, but I thought it was great. Don't be ashamed."

"I love it too." The boy whispered, almost inaudibly. "Father hates it when I read what he doesn't give me. But I wanted to read this badly."

The boy's words troubled the girl, and she spoke softly to him.

"You can't read things?"

"Yes I can." Daniel continued. "I've read David Copperfield, War and Peace, and a few others. But mostly I'm studying."

"Do you really want to take over Vlad's job?" Jazz asked.

"Of course." Daniel replied forcefully, "He's my father. The business is my birthright. My father worked years to get where he is now."

Jazz fell silent, staring at the boy.

"He's not your birth father, Charles." She continued. "He told me himself that he adopted you, and saved you from your real father. That might be where the burns came from."

The girl watched as anger spread across the boy's face, only to disappear a second later..

She watched him instantly compose himself, mimicking Vlad's ability, and take a deep breath.

"Would you like to see the view?" He asked softly.

"Yes." The girl replied. "I would love to. The countryside is beautiful."

Daniel took Jazz's hand, and lead her over to the window. His fingers worked the latch, and opened the way to the balcony.

Jazz stared at the iron bars, watching as Daniel pitifully held onto one. For a moment he seemed lost in thought, staring at the sun as disappeared behind the horizon. The sight was very beautiful, but standing in the enclosure was like being in a prison. The atmosphere of this house was enough to drive anyone insane. How long until the boy snapped? He was living in a horrible dismal existence with a maniac, who lied to him. He was skin and bones, with his flesh hanging limply on his frame, displayed in his hollow face. But he still seemed like a boy, fourteen years old, with a whole life ahead of him.

A life of conformity and rules.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world." Daniel murmured softly. His voice sounded far away, like the outdoors was binding him in a spell, shutting down his awareness, and just leaving a carefree youngster behind. The boy leaned against the bars, one arm hanging between them. Jazz watched him as he fell to silence. Daniel just stared, breathing the air in deeply. As he stood there, his face seemed to brighten, and the bags under his eyes weren't as pronounced. His blue eyes sparked, reflecting his youth, glistening in the light of the setting sun.

The girl couldn't tear away from the boy's eyes.

They were like Danny's... Beautiful, filled with life and determination. She could almost see the supernatural green spark that lurked behind them…

But this boy was not Danny.

Or…was he?

* * *


End file.
